Meet you at Midnight
by Bookworm1017
Summary: The only time Kurt can be himself at Dalton is in the middle of the night. What if Blaine catches him? Klaine. One-shot.


Kurt had rid himself of the uncomfortable Dalton uniform and was finally in clothes that made him feel like Kurt again. He surveyed himself in the mirror. The outfit he was wearing was darker than what he normally wears, but he didn't really care at this point. Kurt felt like someone had ripped his heart out, run over it with a tow truck, thrown it in a dumpster and then tried to jam it back into his chest.

It had been several days since the "Gap Attack" as the Warblers called it, but Kurt still felt broken. He was so sure Blaine was going to sing to him. He so desperately wanted him to. Every note Blaine sang to the long-haired freak felt like a sharp stab at Kurt's chest.

A small part of Kurt's brain kept telling him; _Maybe I should tell Blaine how I feel. What could go wrong?_

_Yeah, what could go wrong? He would just look at you like a lunatic and never speak to you again. _The other part of Kurt's brain put in. Kurt realized he was arguing with himself and got up. The only thing Kurt knew made him feel the slightest bit better was singing.

It was pretty late at night, so Kurt had the auditorium all to himself. No one would watch him. No one would say he was trying too hard. This was Kurt's time. No council to tell him what songs he could or couldn't sing.

Kurt stepped onto the brightly lit stage. For some reason the auditorium lights were always on. He didn't know why, but he didn't question it. It was rather nice.

Kurt did a quick check around the vast auditorium to make sure no one was there. He considered calling out, but decided that would be too weird. Little did he know there was one Blaine Anderson hiding in the back in the shadows.

Blaine was worried about Kurt. He seemed to be upset since a few days ago when he announced that he would be singing to Jeremiah. _Maybe Kurt doesn't like Jeremiah. Maybe they've met before and Kurt just didn't want to say anything. _Blaine thought on this for a minute before realizing how insane it sounded.

_It can't be Jeremiah. I has to be me. I don't know what I did. Oh no, maybe I've been too obvious and Kurt has started to notice I have a crush on him. That would explain why he is always fidgeting around me and glancing at me. _

Blaine had often noticed Kurt disappear in the middle of the night. He normally ignored it, but tonight curiosity took over and he followed Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the world melt away from him.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
>I'm pullin' at my clothes<br>I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<em>

_I'm staring at my feet_  
><em>My cheeks are turning red<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the words inside my head<em>

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Tryin' to be so perfect<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're worth it<em>  
><em>You're worth it, yeah<em>

Blaine listen to the song. It was amazing. Kurt was amazing. These past few months the only music Blaine really heard from Kurt was ohhhh's and ahhhh's in the background of the rest of the Warblers. As he listened to the song Blaine desperately wanted Kurt to be singing this too him. Little did he know Kurt was.

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I want to blow you, away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down, on one knee<br>Marry me today  
>Guess I'm wishing my life away<br>With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_  
><em>What use is it to you what's on my mind<em>  
><em>If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere<em>  
><em>So why can't I just tell you that I care<em>

Blaine fell more in love with Kurt with every note of the song. Kurt had such a beautiful voice. Whoever Kurt was singing this song about, was the luckiest person alive.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Tryin' to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I want to blow you, away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down, on one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_What's wrong with my tongue_  
><em>These words keep slipping away<em>  
><em>I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say<em>

As Blaine listen to the song, he started to realize something. The song described exactly how Kurt acted around him. Kurt didn't fidget or stutter around the other guys. _Could he be singing about me?_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it yeah<em>

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I want to blow you away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down, on one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_These things I'll never say_

Kurt finished the song perfectly. He had a few stray tears run down his cheeks. He loved Blaine so much, but Blaine just didn't see it.

Blaine decided now would be a good time to make his presence known. Feeling more confident than ever, he stepped forward into the light.

"Kurt?" Blaine said as he got close to the stage. Kurt very nearly jumped out of his skin.

"B—Bl—Blaine?" Kurt stuttered. _Oh. My. God. _

"That song was beautiful, Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Th—Thanks," Kurt flashed him a half smile that was almost a grimace. Blaine took a deep breath.

"If you don't mind my asking, who were you singing about?" asked Blaine.

"N—No one in particular," Kurt's voice shook. He was not a very good liar. Blaine studied Kurt. _How did I not see it before? _Blaine was doing mental cartwheels.

"Really, cause for a second there. I thought you were singing about me," Kurt looked at him, his eyes full of shock and fear. _Oh crap, he knows I like him. He probably hates me now._

Before Kurt could say another word, Blaine's lips were suddenly on his in a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, both boys had tears oh happiness in their eyes.

"I feel the same way," said Blaine. This time it was Kurt who instigated the kiss.

Maybe Dalton wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>AN - Does it suck? Please review. I'm not exactly sure if it's good or not.

The song is "Thing's I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne.


End file.
